


The High Lady

by yafan92



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yafan92/pseuds/yafan92
Summary: Feyre and the Inner Circle are preparing for a meeting at the Dawn Court when an urgent message arrives from the Court of Nightmares. Feyre decides the time has come for her first solo trip to the Hewn City, and she's taking Cassian and Azriel with her to be her big, bad, bodyguards. When she is attacked, however, she'll show them all why she's really the one they need to fear.Rated T for language, brief violence.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 14
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started out wanting to write a short, fluffy story about Cass and Az being Feyre's affectionate, protective big brothers, but here we are nearly 8,000 words later... oops.

I sighed contentedly as I pushed back from the breakfast table, looking around the room at my assembled family. Mor was nursing a cup of tea (and a hangover, judging by the winces she kept making every time someone spoke), Cassian and Azriel were having a heated discussion about whether Illyrians or Thesan’s Peregryns were faster in flight, and Amren was chiming in with helpful comments such as “Bats and birds are both just rats with wings.”

I snorted at the offended looks both males gave her, which earned me their full attention. “Well what do you think, Feyre?” Cassian challenged. 

“I think you had better be on your best behavior at the Dawn Court,” I shot back, “Especially since you’re still banned from Summer.” Azriel smirked at that, earning him an indignant glare as well. “But,” I continued, “I bet Thesan has a whole staff constantly running around, sweeping up feathers.” 

Cassian threw his head back in a howl of laughter, and Mor managed a grin before tentatively starting in on a bite of pastry. I primly refilled my own cup of tea, fighting to keep my face straight, as Rhys finally walked into the dining room and raised an eyebrow. 

“What’d I miss?” he asked as he crossed the room and dropped a quick kiss on the top of my head. 

“Oh, nothing important,” I replied. “I was just forbidding Cassian from getting into a wing-measuring contest with every soldier at the Dawn Court.”

Cassian’s laughter redoubled, and Rhys gave me a conspiratorial wink, his violet eyes dancing with amusement. “Well,” he drawled, settling into the chair next to me, “I’ll have to rely on you and Mor to keep him in line.”

I frowned and turned to face him as the implications of his words hit me. “You aren’t coming to the meeting?” 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, and everyone’s attention was on him as he answered me. “No, I just got an urgent message from Keir that I’m needed in the Hewn City.” Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mor blanch at her father’s name. “Az will come with me and you, Mor, and Cassian can attend the meeting with Thesan. Give him my regards,” he added.

“What could possibly be so urgent that you have to go today?” I demanded. 

“His Darkbringers are scheduled for another visit to Velaris next week,” he began, and a collective shudder ran around the room. “He wants to… renegotiate the terms.” Hot fury rose like bile in my stomach at the thought of that preening bastard spending any more time than he already did strutting down the streets of my city. “It’ll save a huge headache later to just meet with him now,” he finished, shooting me an apologetic glance. 

“Why now?” I pressed. “Why, after 5 years, has he suddenly decided the terms of our agreement don’t work for him anymore?”

“Probably because the city is fully repaired now,” Mor chimed in from across the table, and Rhys nodded his agreement. 

Anger still clouded my vision, but I took a deep, steadying breath and gripped Rhys’s hand. “Let me go meet with him instead.” I felt four pairs of eyes whip to me, but kept my gaze locked onto my mate’s face. “If he wants to play games,” I spat, “let’s see how he likes it when the tables are turned.”

“I am  _ not _ letting you go to that hellhole alone,” Rhys growled. Although we had made several visits to the Court of Nightmares together, I had yet to appear before them as High Lady without him by my side. 

“I won’t be alone,” I retorted. “I’ll take both Cass and Az to be my big, scary bodyguards.” I looked over to them to find Azriel carefully assessing me, his shadows swirling, as though running through a list of my various strengths and weaknesses in his mind. Cassian gave me an impressed nod, a challenging gleam in his eyes. 

A brush down my mental shields had me turning my attention back to Rhys, and I heard his voice as I faced him once again.  _ “I know you hate that place, Feyre,” _ he whispered into my mind.  _ “You do not have to do this.” _

_ “You hate it too,” _ I reminded him.  _ “And you had to face them alone for 500 years.” _ I placed a hand gently on his knee.  _ “Let me share this burden with you.” _

His eyes scanned my face for a long moment, before finally he nodded.  _ “Keep Cass and Az close. Don’t give Keir anything. And show them no weakness,”  _ he instructed, his violet gaze boring into me. 

I gave him a small smile.  _ “I  _ do _ know how to be High Lady,” _ I teased with a squeeze of his leg. 

Rhys grabbed my hand and held it with both of his own. “I’ll tell Keir that I am unavailable today, but the High Lady has deigned to meet with him,” he said aloud. 

Cassian let out a low whistle, and even Amren looked impressed. “Give him a reason to be afraid of you, girl,” she said with a jerk of her chin. I straightened my spine under her silver stare, then flicked my gaze to Mor, who was still staring into her cup.

“Mor,” I addressed her, rising to my feet, “would you help me get dressed?” Wordlessly, she nodded and stood, and I linked my arm through hers as I steered us out the door. Neither of us spoke on the way to my rooms, but Cerridwen was waiting for us when we arrived. She gave us a warm smile and gestured to the closet, allowing Mor and me to lead the way. 

Mor seemed to regain some of her composure when she saw the rows of gowns hanging in front of her, and she put her hands on her hips as she looked me up and down. “It’ll probably have to be black for you,” she mused, chewing on the inside of her lip. “Rhys always wears black when he goes there.”

“Rhys always wears black, period,” I countered, earning a twitch of the lips from Cerridwen. “Or sometimes very dark gray.” 

Mor laughed as she pulled a couple of gowns and draped them over one arm, holding them up one at a time for inspection. “No, this one’s not right,” she said as she displayed the first. “Unless you’re trying to scandalize my father, in which case it’s perfect.”

“No, I’m definitely going for ‘intimidating’,” I replied with a grin. 

Mor hummed as she held up the other two, looking between them and me, before replacing them on the rack. “These are both beautiful, but I wouldn’t call either of them intimidating,” she sighed. 

Cerridwen gave a tentative cough. “If I may, My Lady?” The gown she held out to me was a shimmering dark gray, with a deep neckline that would be both edgy but within the bounds of propriety. At the waist, a belt of black crystals glistened and cascaded down through the full skirt. The sleeveless design would show off my tattoos, and the fabric gathered at the shoulders to sweep down the back in a long cape that would billow impressively behind me as I walked. 

“That’s perfect!” Mor squealed, and I gave Cerridwen a grateful smile. 

“It  _ is  _ perfect,” I echoed, “and please, Cerridwen, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Feyre?” 

The wraith gave me a small smile, and gestured for me to undress. I peeled off my pants and shirt and she helped me step into the gown, buttoning up the back with deft fingers as I ran my hands appreciatively down the front. When she finished, she led me over to a low stool to fix my hair. 

Mor came over to sit in front of me, summoning cosmetics from a pocket realm. She lined my eyes with kohl, tapering the edges to sharp points, and painted my lips a dark crimson as Cerridwen coaxed my hair into soft curls. Rhys arrived just as they both finished, and gave me an appreciative whistle. 

“You look ravishing, Feyre darling,” he murmured. 

“Doesn’t she?” Mor agreed with a grin, stepping back to admire her handiwork. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” I replied, taking in his silver-accented black jacket and lingering on his glistening crown of stars. 

Rhys cocked his head slightly and regarded me.  _ “Something’s missing, though,”  _ he whispered into my mind, and with a flourish presented me with a crown of silver inlaid with hundreds of black diamonds and a matching pair of earrings. I took the earrings and he handed the crown to Cerridwen, who secured it into my hair with a few well-placed pins. She faded into the shadows with a pat on my shoulder, and I stood to regard myself in the mirror. I had to admit I looked impressive, and as I stepped into my heeled slippers I felt every inch the High Lady I saw reflected back at me. 

I took a deep, steadying breath and nodded at Rhys and Mor. Mor vanished with a small wave, no doubt to get dressed for the meeting at the Dawn Court, and Rhys took my hand to lead me from the room. “I’ll winnow the three of you into the palace above the Hewn City” he said as we walked through the hall. “If you need anything, just tell me and I will be there.” 

“I’ll be  _ fine _ , you mother hen,” I groaned. “Do  _ not _ leave that meeting early. It took months to schedule, and Thesan will be pissed if you disappear dramatically in the middle of it.” As much as I liked the High Lord of Dawn, he was a bit of a stickler for protocol. 

“Screw Thesan,” Rhys grumbled, but I knew he was also eager to avoid offending one of our closest allies.

_ “I don’t think his Peregryn Captain would like that very much,” _ I teased him down the bond, and was rewarded by a wicked glimmer in his violet eyes as he glanced at me.

_ “Feyre, darling, you say the most terrible things,” _ he purred, and I shot him a wink as we reached the foyer where Cassian and Azriel were waiting for us. 

Both Illyrians were dressed to kill in their black flying leathers, weapons shining and all seven siphons visible. A small giggle escaped me as I saw Cassian polishing the one on his chest with a cloth, which turned into full-throated laughter as his head shot up and he quickly tossed the rag aside. “Who knew you were so vain, Cassian?” I teased. 

Azriel smirked, raising his hand, and Cassian flipped him off as he gave me a once-over. “You’re one to talk, Feyre,” he retorted. “At least I’m not wearing 15 pounds of diamonds.” 

I ran my free hand down the front of my skirt, feeling the swirls of black crystals beneath my fingers. “Tell you what, Cass,” I drawled. “I’ll ask Cerridwen to find you a matching dress for our next trip, since you’re jealous.”

Az and Rhys snorted, and Cassian grinned as he tossed his hair over his shoulders. “Just don’t get mad when I look better in it than you do,” he said, crossing his arms. 

“If you’re done primping, Cass,” Rhys cut in, “we do need to get going.” Cassian flipped him off as well, but crossed the room to stand in front of us. Rhys reached out to grab hold of him, and I felt Azriel slide his hand around mine before we were whisked into darkness. 

A moment later we emerged into the moonstone palace atop the Hewn City, in the same rooms I had used that first visit that now seemed so long ago. Cass and Az immediately moved to check the corners of the room and hallway, while Rhys fussed with my crown for a moment before taking my cheeks in his hands. “Remember,” he said, scanning my face, “anything happens, and I’m here.” 

I gripped his wrists as I met his gaze. “Everything will be fine, Rhys,” I said firmly. “You’d better get going,” I added. “Your meeting is starting soon.”

He pulled me in for a deep, lingering kiss as Cassian and Azriel returned. “I love you, Feyre,” he murmured, pressing his brow to mine.

“I love you too Rhys,” I whispered. “Now go,” I ordered, giving his chest a light shove. 

He finally released me, turning his attention over my shoulder to the two warriors behind me. “Take care of her,” he demanded, and I rolled my eyes. His lips tugged up as he caught the motion, but he took a step away. “I’ll meet you back here after the meeting.” Rhys gave me a last, lingering look before I heard him in my mind once more.  _ “Remember, show them no weakness,”  _ he said in farewell, and vanished into the shadows. 

“Are you ready, Feyre?” came Azriel’s midnight voice from behind me. I turned to survey both Illyrians, puffing out my cheeks in a sigh. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be, I suppose,” I admitted, clenching my hands into fists to keep them from shaking. “Put on your scary faces, boys. Well, not you Cass,” I amended. “Your face is already scary.” I brushed past him with a smirk as he scowled, and Azriel’s chuckle followed me out of the room.

I led the way down through the palace, my heartbeat pounding as we neared the throne room. I knew both of the males behind me could hear it, but I kept my gaze straight ahead, my face expressionless, until we reached an empty corridor around the corner from the hall where my court was gathered. I stepped aside to let them pass, as they would precede me into the chamber, and was shocked when Cass pressed a quick kiss to my cheek. I flicked my eyes up to meet his, and he gave me an encouraging smile that took the edge off my anxiety. I threw my shoulders back and lifted my chin, and he gave me a small nod before turning to walk side-by-side with Azriel around the corner and into the throne room. 

Silently, I counted to thirty before sending a wave of star-flecked darkness to signal my arrival. I felt it swirl through the vast chamber, and I fixed a cruel, cold look on my face as I waited another few moments. As an afterthought, I summoned a shield of wind, fixing it firmly against me as I stepped through the waiting doors and into the Court of Nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing I saw when I entered the chamber were Cass and Az facing me, kneeling on either side of the dais, and I kept my eyes on them as I advanced through the room. The members of the court all knelt around me as well, although I was sure it was more out of fear of what the two Illyrians would do if they didn’t than out of respect for me. I allowed my darkness to blend in with the train of my gown as I walked, making it seem longer and emphasizing the shimmer of the gems in the fabric. 

Azriel stood as I reached the center of the room, and I permitted him to escort me up the steps and into my throne, equal in size and decor to my mate’s beside me. I allowed a small smile to curl up my face as I remembered the first time we had arrived and there had been two thrones. A smaller, plainer one had sat to the side of Rhys’s, which was clearly meant for me, but Rhys had placed me on his own before lounging across the smaller one and threatening to crush the entire court if it wasn’t fixed by our next visit. 

When I was comfortably seated, I nodded to Azriel and he retook his position at the bottom of the dais. “You may rise,” I addressed the court, as I allowed my darkness to recede. With a lazy wave of my hand, I indicated that they could resume their usual activities, and I heard music start up from a far corner of the room. Before I could say or do anything else, Keir appeared, bowing just low enough that I couldn’t reprimand him publicly for it. His face was carefully neutral, but I could see dislike simmering in his eyes as he rose. 

“My Lady,” he began, somehow making the honorific sound like an insult. Cassian bared his teeth at his tone, but Keir ignored him and continued. “How very gracious of you to accommodate our request for a meeting.” 

I narrowed my eyes at him, but his handsome face betrayed no emotion as he met my gaze. Even though we had fought together in the war with Hybern, it was clear he still thought of me as Rhysand’s simpering plaything, and I had never forgotten his threat from the first time I had visited the Court. I gave him a curt nod, which he took as an invitation to ascend the dais and stand directly before me. 

“I took the liberty of preparing a small room for our discussions,” he said smoothly. “If you would care to join us…?” He held out a hand expectantly, but I ignored it and leaned back into my throne.

“I don’t think that will be necessary, Keir,” I purred. “Since I don’t expect this to be a long conversation.” His carefully constructed mask slipped for a moment as he gritted his teeth, and I felt a stab of victory. “We can speak right here, and then we can each go about our business.” 

“My Lady,” he ground out, “my associates -”

“Can be filled in on my decision after we speak,” I cut in, pleased to see his jaw tighten. 

He stared at me for a moment and I raised an eyebrow, daring him to argue. His lip curled and I gave him the same small, dangerous smile I had seen on Amren’s face hundreds of times. Finally, he gave me a terse nod. “Allow me to inform them of the change of plans, My Lady.”

“At your leisure, Keir,” I said, wiggling my fingers at him, and was rewarded with a dark scowl as he turned and swept off toward a male in black standing nearby. I watched him for a moment, then turned to scan the room. To my surprise, I saw two more similarly-dressed men by one of the banquet tables, and another circling the crowd, not speaking or dancing, but shooting furtive glances in my direction. A shiver ran down my spine that had nothing to do with the temperature in the room, and I shifted my attention to Azriel as I felt one of his shadows brush my shoulder.

He hadn’t turned to look at me, but I reached out to him with my mind. _“What is it, Az?”_

 _“Something is off,”_ he replied instantly. _“I count eight Darkbringers around the room, including the one he is talking to.”_ I suppressed a shudder at the warning in his voice. _“Don’t leave this room without one of us. And don’t eat or drink anything. I wouldn’t put it past him to slip something nasty into every single dish in hopes of you ingesting it.”_

His eyes flicked to me, and I gave him the tiniest nod of agreement before I saw Keir approaching again, this time with a goblet of wine in his hand. I schooled my features into a mask of boredom as he stopped before me and extended his hand. “Would you care for some wine, My Lady?” he asked, his expression once again neutral.

I took the cup from him but set it on the arm of the throne, not drinking from it as I rested my elbow next to it and clasped my hands. “Thank you, Keir,” I said coolly. “Now, to business.”

He looked at the goblet, then at me. “Would you prefer something else? I can have someone fetch you a different refreshment if you don’t care for the wine.” His insistence set off warning bells in my mind, but I brought the cup to my mouth and pretended to take a sip before meeting his gaze again.

“The wine is fine,” I lied. “Now tell me why you think you deserve additional trips to Velaris.”

“Well,” Keir began, “As you know, my Darkbringers were key to defeating Hybern in the war five years ago. Would you deny that they fought and died on behalf of you and your mate?” 

I kept my voice low and cold as I responded. “They fought and died on behalf of their own mates and families as well, Keir. Hybern would not have spared them just because they did not fight.” 

“On the contrary,” he interrupted, “We could have sworn allegiance to Hybern and continued living peacefully here in our mountain.” I fought to keep the disgust his words engendered from showing on my face and feigned another sip of wine, his eyes tracking the movement. 

“But you did not,” I challenged. “And you made an agreement to fight with us, which we have upheld, have we not?” 

It was his turn to hide a sneer as his composure slipped. “I would hardly call a handful of tightly chaperoned tours of a ruined city ‘upholding your end of the bargain’,” he snarled, and I hid a twitch of my lips behind the goblet of wine.

“You knew Velaris had been attacked before you ever asked to visit,” I countered. “Perhaps you should have considered that beforehand. And,” I continued, “you and your people have contributed nothing to its rebuilding, nor do you bring anything additional to the table now to enhance your negotiating position.”

He openly gaped at me then, and I felt Rhys reach out to me down the bond. _“How is everything going?”_ he asked through a small crack in my shields.

I pretended to take another sip of wine as I answered him, and caught a flicker in Keir’s eyes that I could have sworn was triumph. _“Weird,”_ I said. _“Az is antsy, and Keir isn’t trying that hard to negotiate. And he was really pushy about drinking the wine he brought me.”_

 _“I’m coming to get you.”_ I felt a sudden pulse of worry as Keir continued to regard me with something akin to disdain.

 _“I have it handled,”_ I told Rhys firmly. _“I’m obviously not drinking the wine, and I’m about to throw him out on his ass.”_

I felt his hesitation, so I murmured a quick _“I love you,”_ and cut off our connection. Turning my full attention back to Keir, I set the goblet aside and stood. “I don’t appreciate being summoned to listen to your baseless complaints, Keir,” I said, raising my voice slightly to indicate to Cass and Az that it was time to go. “And I’m sure the High Lord would appreciate it even less.” I raised a brow, making sure the threat sunk in. 

His features twisted briefly with rage, but he gave me a shallow bow and descended the dais, clearly ready to be elsewhere. Cassian reached out and grabbed his arm, halting him in his tracks. “Give your High Lady a proper bow,” he growled, his face inches from the other male’s. Keir’s face was a picture of undisguised hatred, but he quickly paled when the siphon on the hand holding him began to glow. He dropped into a kneel, which he held under Cassian’s glare as I rose from my throne and stepped down to the floor level. I thought I saw his hand twitch in anger, but decided to ignore it as I swept past him toward the door. 

Quicker than thought, before either of the Illyrians could move to stop him, Keir lunged at me, and I caught a glimpse of a weapon as I whirled. He rebounded off my shield of air, which I had held in place since the moment I stepped into the hall, and when I turned back to face him he was on his knees once more, Cassian’s sword at his throat. With a flash of light, I tore through the shields of everyone in the room and placed a ward to prevent anyone from winnowing in or out. 

I dropped my eyes to Keir’s hand, narrowing them when I saw the dagger he still gripped. I sent the image down the bond to Rhys before reaching out again with my power, and Keir hissed and dropped it as I heated the metal, burning his palm. 

_“ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”_ Rhys’s response came back immediately. _“GET OUT OF THERE. I’M GOING TO TEAR HIM APART.”_

Azriel had moved to cover my back, scanning the room for other threats, and I raised my gaze to meet Cassian’s. His eyes were bright with fury, and his voice was dripping with distaste as he addressed the male at his feet. “How _dare_ you raise a hand against her,” he spat. “Would you like me to remove it for you, My Lady?” he asked, gesturing to the offending appendage.

“No,” I ordered, both down the bond and aloud to the silent hall. “He is _mine._ ”

 _“FEYRE - “_ Rhys thundered, but I slammed up my shields, blocking him out. Keir sneered as I stalked past him, my gait even and unhurried as I walked up the dais to reclaim my throne, well aware that the entire court collectively held its breath to see what I would do. Azriel had glued himself to my side, his beautiful face a cold mask that promised death to anyone who approached, but I felt him give my elbow a small squeeze as I settled into my seat.

“Well, Keir,” I drawled slowly, “I have to admit I’m impressed. I didn’t think you had the balls to commit treason.” Several people gasped, and I felt the impact on my wards as a few tried to winnow away. At the same moment, Kier lashed out with a spear of darkness, and I gritted my teeth as I batted it aside. Drawing upon my full reserves of strength, I tore into his mind and cut off his access to his power. He gaped at me as I gave him a nasty smirk, and I spread out my mind to identify the Fae who had tried to flee. A flick of my wrist had water rising up from the banquet tables, taking the form of wolves as I had once done with the Sidra, and hunting them down throughout the room. With a clench of my fist, I froze the water, holding them in place as I continued speaking. 

“I knew you never liked me, of course,” I continued conversationally, not allowing the strain of using so much power at once show. “I know you hate having to bow and scrape to someone who was born mortal. You think I’m some silly little girl who enjoys dressing up and wearing pretty crowns.” Kier spat on the ground, and Cassian tightened his grip, his sword edge breaking the skin along Kier’s neck. 

“I have to say, however,” I pressed on, “that your lack of foresight is astonishing. I can only assume that this was a brash action in the heat of the moment, since you know that Rhysand would wipe out this entire court and then bring down the mountain on top of it if anything happened to me.” I paused as I heard soft weeping begin in a far corner, and allowed a slow, cruel smirk to climb up my face. 

“What you also failed to consider,” I said as Keir fixed me with a hateful glare, “is that I am not a silly little girl, but High Lady of this Court.” I wrapped him in a wind so tight that his arms snapped to his sides and he choked as it constricted his airways. 

“General,” I addressed Cassian, who snapped his gaze up to meet mine, “a moment ago several individuals attempted to leave and are now frozen in blocks of ice. Collect them for me.” He nicked Keir with his sword once more for good measure before nodding a bow and starting toward the back wall. People cowered away from him as he stalked past, and I allowed my delight at their fear to show for a moment before returning my attention to the problem before me. 

I rose from my throne to approach him, allowing darkness to billow out behind me in long, sweeping tendrils. I felt Azriel’s shadows flicker around me as I descended the stairs, and to complete the effect I shifted my canines into long, pointed fangs. Those nearest the dais recoiled in horror, and one young male fainted when I threw him a feral grin. When I stood in front of Keir, I used my wind to haul him to his feet, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Cassian return with the frozen Fae from around the room. I allowed the ice to melt away as Azriel’s shadows crept over them, pinning them in place. 

I felt a bead of sweat roll down my back as the truly massive amounts of power I was using began to take their toll, but I refused to lessen even an inch my hold on either Keir’s body or mind. Without looking at him, I held out a hand to Azriel. “Spymaster,” I said in a low, cold voice, “I require a blade.” 

Keir’s eyes widened as a smooth, polished hilt hit my palm, and he struggled against both my wind and mental talons as I closed the space between us. His choked grunt was the only sound in the hall as everyone stood in shocked silence. In one fluid movement, I grabbed his shoulder and shoved the blade between his ribs and into his heart. “You should have known, Keir,” I purred over his strangled cry of pain, “that I would not suffer a traitor to live in my Court.” Then, as his head fell forward, I bared my fangs and ripped out his throat.

I allowed his body to slump to the ground as I finally released my magic’s hold on him, and spat his blood from my mouth as I pulled out Azriel’s knife. With a jolt, I realized it was Truth-Teller, and I ran my thumb along the Illyrian runes as I turned back toward him. His face was still set in a brutal mask, but he was holding out a handkerchief, which I used to wipe first my face, returning my teeth to their normal size, then the blade. Blood had splattered over the front of my dress, my chest, and my arms, but I ignored it as I handed Truth-Teller back to Azriel, who returned it to the sheath at his thigh.

I was shaking with exhaustion and wanted nothing more than to gargle the taste of Keir's blood from my mouth, but I remembered Rhys's advice from earlier, _Show them no weakness_ , so I clasped my hands together and turned to face my stunned audience. Many of them fell to their knees, heads bowed, but I narrowed my focus to the males still pinned in front of Cassian. All wore the Darkbringer uniforms I had recognized earlier, and rage again flared in my chest. Rallying my power, I ripped into their minds one by one, ignoring their screams as I dug my talons through their memories. It only took a moment to see the plot that had taken shape; how, when they had learned I was coming without Rhys, they had planned to drug me with faebane and use me as a bargaining chip to advance their agenda. 

I gave them a scornful glare as I turned and made my way again to my adamant throne. Sitting tall, my back aching from the effort, I forced myself to relax my hands onto the arms of the seat. _Show them no weakness, Show them no weakness,_ echoed through my head like a mantra. I gave the scene before me a final survey, before proclaiming in a cold, carrying voice, "As I said before, I will not suffer a traitor to live in my court." I looked between Azriel, and Cassian, both of their faces carefully expressionless, before issuing the order. "Kill them."

The room erupted in twin flashes of red and blue, and when they cleared the eight Fae were sprawled across the floor. Cassian and Azriel took up positions on either side of the dais, and those around the room who were not already kneeling dropped to the ground. I managed a burst of flame to light the bodies and send a swirl of wind to encourage them to burn. Raising my voice over the crackle of the flames, I addressed the Court one final time. "Thanks to the treachery of these snakes before you," - I gestured to the pyre in emphasis - "there will be no more trips to Velaris. For any of you. Ever. Spread the word." Rising at last to my feet again, I dismissed them with a wave of my fingers as I finally dropped the wards around the room. "Now get out of my sight."

I didn't wait to watch the courtiers scramble over each other in their haste to leave, but merely held out a hand to each Illyrian and winnowed us back upstairs to the moonstone palace. I made it all of one step toward the bathroom before my knees buckled, and I felt Azriel scoop me up and carry me the rest of the way. He barely had time to snatch the crown off my head before I leaned over and emptied my stomach into the toilet. A few moments later, I heard Cassian walk in as my retching subsided. 

"Drink this," he said, kneeling and pressing a glass of amber liquid into my trembling hand. I knocked it back and leaned into Azriel's chest, my eyes fluttering closed. One of his scarred hands pushed the sweat-drenched hair out of my face, the other rubbing my arm gently as shivers began racking my body. 

"Holy shit, Feyre," Cassian swore, and I cracked open an eye to find him looking at me with awe. "That was…" He ran a hand through his hair as he searched for words.

"Terrible?" I supplied. "Gruesome? Horrifying?" 

"What they deserved," came Azriel's voice, low but forceful. 

I choked back a hysterical laugh as I twisted my head to look at him. "Azriel, you just watched me tear out a man's throat with my teeth!"

"I know," he said, but there was no condemnation in his tone. Tears pricked at my eyes as he regarded me with understanding, and I threw my hands around his neck and sobbed into his chest as I finally yielded to all the emotions I had kept carefully bottled up since we arrived. He pulled me into his lap and stroked a comforting hand down my back as he let me cry. 

I wasn't sure how long we sat there before I heard Cassian get up and walk to the door. "I'm going to go see if I can find her some food," he called, and Az nodded as he added, "and maybe some tea." I kept my face buried in the shadowsinger's chest as my shuddering sobs subsided, until he gently unwound my hands from his neck and shifted me onto the floor.

He stood and walked over to the tub, turning the knob to start filling it and tossing in some scented oils that turned the water opaque. His boots appeared in my line of sight a moment later, then he was hauling me to my feet. "Come on," he said gently, " let's get you cleaned up." I held onto his hands as I stepped out of my shoes, then allowed him to move around to unbutton the back of my ruined dress. He averted his eyes as I slid it down my body and tossed aside my undergarments, only turning back once I had settled into the warm water with a groan. I ached all over, as though I had just finished one of Cassian's grueling workouts, and I let my head rest against the side of the tub and my eyes close as Azriel came to sit next to me.

"Rhys said he would bring you a change of clothes," he said softly, and my eyes flew open at the mention of my mate.

"Oh gods, Rhys," I blurted, panic overtaking me. "I shut him out, he doesn't know-" 

"He knows," Az interjected, and I stared at him uncomprehendingly. With a wry twist of his lips, he added, "He started hounding me the second you shielded him." I winced, but Azriel's eyes were soft as he continued. "I told him to mind his own damn business, that it was your fight, and that you would reach out to him when you were ready. Then he threatened me within an inch of my life if you got so much as a scratch."

I managed a small smile at that, and reached over to grab his hand. "Thank you, Az," I whispered, and he gave my hand a little squeeze before standing.

"You should check in with him, if you feel up to it," he responded. "He's probably out of his mind. I'll wait for you in the other room," he added, walking away, and shut the door behind him with a soft click.

I sighed and sunk back into the warm water, closing my eyes again as I lowered my shields and reached down the bond toward Rhys. Immediately, I felt his love and concern wash over me, and I teared up again as the force of it hit me.

_"Is everything ok, Feyre? Are you alright?"_

_"I'm ok,"_ I said, taking a shaky breath. Then, deciding to just get it over with, _"I killed Keir."_

 _"I know,"_ he replied. _"Az told me. I think he's a little pissed you didn't let him and Cassian have a go at him,"_ he added. 

_"The Darkbringers wanted to drug me with faebane to convince you to negotiate,”_ I explained, sending him the images I had gleaned from their minds. I felt his growl as he saw them, but I continued. _“We’re going to have a major problem, aren’t we?”_

 _"Well, Feyre darling,"_ came his response, laced with laughter. _"That was before they watched you single-handedly disarm their Commander and rip out his throat."_

 _"It's not funny!"_ I protested, remembering the taste and feel of blood running down my face. I shuddered again and reached for a washcloth, scrubbing vigorously at my still-painted lips and face.

 _"I know,"_ Rhys said soothingly. _"We'll figure it out. I can always just mist every gods-damned person in that hellhole."_

I sighed again, but the ache in my chest lightened considerably and I scrubbed the rest of my body clean. _"When will you be done with your meeting?"_ I asked. 

_"Soon,"_ he answered. _"We’re just wrapping up. I'll just pop by the house and grab you something comfortable, and I should be there in half an hour."_

I smiled for real at that, and pulled myself out of the tub. _"Don't dawdle,"_ I warned, and his answering chuckle sent goosebumps down my damp skin. 

I quickly toweled off and wrapped myself in a long, plush robe before heading back to the other room. Cassian had returned and was sitting on the sofa with a tray of cheese, fruit and bread and a steaming pot of tea. Az was seated in an armchair opposite him, and they broke off their conversation to look me over. I saw Cassian's commander's gaze take in my pale face and clear eyes, and seemingly satisfied he poured me a cup of tea. I crossed the room, grabbing the mug with both hands, and curled up on the sofa next to him as I took a sip. 

"Feyre," Cassian cleared his throat and began again. "Feyre, are you ok?" 

I took another long drink of my tea, unsure how to answer. "I think so," I said at last. "Although I feel like I've just finished one of your workouts and one of his flying lessons simultaneously," I jerked my chin at Azriel, and Cassian let out a snort. 

"I'm surprised you aren't flat on your back after expending that much power at once." He handed me a piece of bread. "Here, eat this," he ordered.

"So bossy," I muttered, but I took it and nibbled at it while they both watched me closely. I finished my tea and held out my cup for a refill, which Cassian quickly provided. 

"Thank you," I said quietly, staring into my tea. "Thank you both, for being there, for…" I swallowed, a lump rising in my throat. "I'm sorry," I began again, unable to meet either of their gazes, "I'm sorry I made you kill those people." 

Cassian put an arm around me and squeezed, resting his cheek on my head. "Feyre, we would have gladly slaughtered everyone in that room if you told us to." 

I glanced over to Azriel, who nodded in confirmation. Tears began to well up again, and I closed my eyes against them and took a deep, steadying breath. 

"I _wanted_ to," Cassian continued. "I wanted to wipe that whole wretched place off the map. They way Keir was sneering at you," he cut off with a growl. "I'm glad you killed that fucker. I've wanted to do it for centuries." 

I let out a small giggle. "Rhys told me you'd say that." 

Cass gave me another squeeze. "I'm glad you scared the shit out of them, Feyre." I looked up to find him grinning at me, then he reached over and grabbed a handful of grapes off the platter beside him. "Eat up, My Lady," he teased. 

I poked him in the side but held out a hand for the grapes, and he kept up a stream of chatter as I ate them one by one, Azriel occasionally chiming in with a comment. When I finished the grapes, he handed me another piece of bread and some cheese, which I had just polished off when Rhys stepped out of the shadows across from us. I jumped off the sofa, shoving my empty mug into Cassian's hands, and flung myself at my mate, who caught me midair and pulled me into a crushing kiss. He gently set me down and ran his hands through my hair and over my face, as though reassuring himself that I was indeed all in one piece. Satisfied, he pulled my favorite cozy sweater, leggings, and loafers from a pocket realm, and I kissed him again as I grabbed the clothes and ran to the washroom to get dressed. 

Feeling clean, warm, and fed, I emerged from the bathroom prepared to announce that I was ready to go home, but I stopped dead, words stuck in my throat, when I saw the Mor had joined us. My heart dropped to my feet as I realized I had no idea how to tell her I had just _murdered_ her father. She turned toward me and I saw tears running down her face, and I was unable to move or speak as she crossed the room toward me. To my utter astonishment, she dropped to her knees at my feet, her head bowed. 

"Mor, what -?" I scrambled, kneeling as well and taking her face in my hands. "Look at me," I begged. 

"He tried to hurt you," she whispered, gripping my hands with her own. "He could have _killed_ you, and it would have been my fault, because I was too much of a coward to just end him centuries ago." She was trembling now, and there was so much guilt in her eyes that I swallowed my own and threw my arms around her.

"Morrigan,” I said firmly, “You are _not_ a coward. You are one of the strongest, kindest, bravest people I know.” She sniffled, shaking her head, but I continued. “Besides, I'm pretty sure that as the person who just killed your father, _I'm_ supposed to be the one on my knees begging _you_ for forgiveness."

She choked out a laugh and finally returned my embrace. "If he had touched you," she breathed, "I would have killed him.

"Yeah, well you would have had to get in line," I quipped, earning another watery laugh. I pulled back enough to wipe away her tears with the sleeve of my sweater, giving her a tentative smile. 

Her answering beam had me rising to my feet and pulling her up with me, and I squeezed her hand as we stood side by side. "I don't know about you," I said, "but I could really use a drink." 

"Gods yes," she said, returning my squeeze. "Rhys, we're getting out the good stuff tonight," she called across the room, where the three males had been watching us.

"Since when do you not get out the good stuff?" my mate groused good-naturedly, and she stuck out her tongue at him as she gestured for them to join us.

"Come on, you three," she said, "Let's go home." Turning to me with a wink, she added, "Amren is going to be so proud of you."

I shook my head with a laugh as I felt Rhys wrap his arms around me, and I finally relaxed as we left the Court of Nightmares and arrived moments later to the comforting sights and smells of home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This was super different than my other works and really challenging to write, so please let me know what you think!


End file.
